parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa The Explorer
TheCartoonMan12's TV Spoof of "Dora The Explorer". Cast *Dora Marquez - Alisa Besher (ZOOM) *Boots the Monkey - Spot the Dog (Spot) *Diego (Go Diego Go) - David (ZOOM) *Swiper - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)/ Rajah (Aladdin) *Russia - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Backpack - Master Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Map - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Isa - Jodie Sweetin *Benny - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tico - Kipper (Kipper) *The Big Red Chicken - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Baby Jaguar - Bambi (with Thumper and Flower as Extras) (Baby Jaguar) *Grumpy Old Troll - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears) *Baby Blue Bird - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Alicia - Cara *Daisy - Princess Zelda (The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword) *Leon - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Pablo - Tyron the Moose (from The Backyardigans) *Azul the Little Blue Train - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Wizzle - Tails the Fox (Sonic) *Roberto The Robot - Roberto (RIO 2) *Rojo - Reven Evan (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Guillermo and Isabella - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) and Hakase (Nichijou/My Ordinary Life) *Red Rooster - Biyomon (Digimon) *Mei the China - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Fiesta Trio - Clover, Sam, and Alex (Totally Spies) and lots more! Alisa's Top 10 Best Friends List # Transcript Narrator: She may be a smart ZOOMer girl, but is now exploring all over the world. Yes, It's Alisa The Explorer . Coming Soon. Hi Alisa Besher . Play, Laugh and Learn. With Alisa The Explorer . Coming Soon To TV. And help her save the day in a host of educational adventures. You'll have lots of help on the way. From Spot the Dog, Spongebob Squarepants, Stephanie Tanner, Kipper and Alisa's special friends, The Explorer Creatures. Better watch out for that sneaky guy, Shere Khan . Now you can join Alisa Besher whenever you like to. And share with her new exciting adventures again and again. So come and explore with Alisa Besher. Coming Soon To TV. List of Alisa The Explorer episodes 'SEASON 1' *The Flying Rooster *Lost and Found *Hic! Boom! Ohhh... *Beaches *We All Scream for Ice Cream *Choo Choo *Treasure Island *Three Lil' Piggies *Big River *Berry Hunt *Tails Wishes *Grandma's House *Surprise! *Sticky Tape *Bouncing Ball *Master Viper *Fish Out of Water *Bugga Bugga *Little Star *Dora Saves the Prince *El Coquí *The Chocolate Tree *Te Amo *Tyrone's Flute *Call Me 'Mr. Riddles' *To The Treehouse 'SEASON 2' *The Big Storm *¡Rápido, Kipper! *The Magic Stick *The Missing Piece *Lost Squeaky *Reven Even the Firetruck *Lost Chanticleer *El Dia de Las Madres *The Golden Explorers *A Present for King Triton *Doctor Alisa *Buck, the Pony Express *Adult Simba, the Circus Lion *The Big Piñata *Grumpy Bear the crazy Care Bear *Super Chanticleer *A Letter for Shere Khan *To the Monkey Bars *Alisa, la Musico *Hide and Go Seek *CLICK! *Egg Hunt *Super Spies *School Pet *Whose Birthday is It? *Quack! Quack! 'SEASON 3' *Alisa Had a Little Lamb *Stuck Truck *Louder *Roberto the Parrot *The Big Potato *Journey to the Red Planet *The Lost City *Meet David! *Save the Monkeys *¡Por Favor! *Baby Jaguar *Spot's Special Day *To the South Pole *Alisa Saves the Wing Ceremony *Boo! *What Happens Next? *Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! *Spot's Cuddly Dinosaur *The Super Silly Fiesta *The Fix It Machine *Baseball Spot *Best Friends *ABC Animals *Job Day *Alisa's Pirate Adventure 'SEASON 4' *Pokemon Catcher *Alisa's First Trip *Pokemon Mountain *Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine *Princess Zelda's Dragon Day *Bambi, Thumper and Flower's Roar *A Crown for King *Alisa's Got a Puppy *Big Sister Alisa *Spot to the Rescue *Super Characters *We're A Team *The Shy Rainbow *Mixed-Up Seasons *Baby Crab *Catch The Characters *Alisa and David to the Rescue *Alisa's Fairytale Adventure (double length) *Shere Khan the Explorer *Save David 'SEASON 5' * 'SEASON 6' * 'SEASON 7' * 'SEASON 8 (Last Season)' * History Title Cards Video Gallery Alisa_(from_ZOOM)_as_Dora_The_Explorer.png|Alisa Besher as Dora The Explorer Spot The Puppy (from Spot) as Boots the Monkey.jpg|Spot The Puppy as Boots the Monkey David_(ZOOM)_as_Diego_the_Animal_Rescuer.jpg|David as Diego the Animal Rescuer Shere-Khan-shere-khan-29354605-853-480.jpg|Shere Khan as Swiper the Fox walt-disney-characters_204069_1.jpg|Rajah as Swiper (Good) Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg|Wart as Russia Master_Viper_(from_Kung_Fu_Panda)_as_Backpack.jpg|Master Viper as Backpack Chanticleer_(from_Rock-A-Doodle)_as_Map.jpg|Chanticleer as Map Stephanie_Tanner_(from_Full_House)_as_Isa_the_Iguana.jpg|Jodie Sweetin as Isa the Iguana Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Benny the Bull.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Benny the Bull Kipper_the_Dog_(from_Kipper)_as_Tico_the_Squirrel.jpg|Kipper as Tico the Squirrel bambi-laughing.png|Bambi as Baby Jaguar Thumper happy3.gif|Thumper clipflower61.gif|and Flower as Extras (Baby Jaguar) Grumpy_Bear_(from_Care_Bears)_as_The_Grumpy_Old_Troll.jpg|Grumpy Bear as The Grumpy Old Troll Tweety Bird.png|Tweety as Baby Blue Bird Cara_as_Alicia.jpg|Cara as Alicia Princess Zelda (from The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword) as Daisy.png|Princess Zelda as Daisy Adult_Simba_(from_The_Lion_King)_as_Leon.jpg|Adult Simba as Leon Tyron_the_Moose_(from_The_Backyardigans)_as_Pablo.jpg|Tyron the Moose as Pablo Thomas_the_Tank_Engine_(from_Thomas_and_Friends)_as_Azul_the_Little_Blue_Train.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Azul the Little Blue Train Tails_the_Fox_(from_Sonic)_as_Wizzle.jpg|Tails the Fox as Wizzle Roberto_(RIO_2)_as_Roberto_The_Robot.jpg|Roberto as Roberto The Robot Reven Evan (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Rojo.jpg|Reven Evan as Rojo Dil (Rugrats) and Hakase (NichijouMy Ordinary Life) as Guillermo and Isabella.jpg|Dil and Hakase as Guillermo and Isabella Biyomon_(from_Digimon)_as_Red_Rooster.jpg|Biyomon as Red Rooster Melody (from The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea) as Mei the China.jpg|Melody as Mei the China clover-sam-alex-totally-spies-clover-12969308-640-480.jpg|Clover, Sam, and Alex as The Fiesta Trio Dressing blue like the ocean by nikkdisneylover8390-da81630.jpg|Nikki as Elena Fat-daddy.png|Fat Albert as Miguel Meg-megara-24491635-1280-694.jpg|Meg as Valerie Marquez Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg|Hercules as Abuelo Robinfrog.jpg|Robin as Coqui Hannah_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Hannah as Mary Lambie-amiga-doctora-juguetes-importada-10970-MLA20036773240 012014-O.jpg|Lambie as Little Lamb Emily (from Annie - It's the Hard Knock Life (PBS)).jpg|Emily as Yuki Rooster Puppet (Baby Einstein).jpg|Rooster Puppet as Little Map Rafael.jpg|Rafael as Senor Tucan Dot.png|Dot as Baby Bugga Bugga Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-459.jpg|Princess Atta as Mommy Bugga Bugga Rocky_rhodes_chicken_run.jpg|Rocky as The Big Red Chicken Iago_in_Aladdin_and_the_King_of_Thieves.jpg|Iago as Pirate Parrot Sticks stand.png|Sticks as Amelie The France Bendy.png|Bendy as Tanzania Junior.png|Junior Asparagus as Baby Winky Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong as Perrito Moana.png|Moana as Fifi Hamton J. Pig as Max.png|Hampton J. Pig as Pepe the Pig Baby Animal drums 2018.jpg|Baby Animal as Baby Bongo 250px-Donkeyshrek.jpg|Donkey as Sparky Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as Sami Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Fomkah Betrayus.png|Betrayus as Ying-Ying Alice Angel.png|Alice Angel as Fifi (Good) 0100 Danny Dog.png|Danny Dog as Sami (Good) Head Wizard in Dragon Tales.jpg|Head Wizard as Fomkah (Good) Pac-Man In Mission ImPacable.jpg|Pac-Man as Ying-Ying (Good) Videography Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Episodes Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Promos Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Videos Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes